


Earn It

by SchmillionPizza



Series: PsychoxSpectacle [1]
Category: DC Universe, Harley Quinn (Comics), Harley Quinn 2019
Genre: F/M, Funny Smut, May/December Romance, Smut, older man younger woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmillionPizza/pseuds/SchmillionPizza
Summary: A different take on Dr.Psycho. I actually really like this version of him. I know it’s only been one ep but man I just had to do this.Spectacle is my own character. I’ve been working on her for a while. I hope you enjoy her.She’s a freak. And fun to write.
Series: PsychoxSpectacle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578478
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Earn It

**Author's Note:**

> One shot SpectaclexPsycho
> 
> Smut because these two are gross.

“Everyone. This is Spectacle. Gentleman Ghost’s...uh..girlfriend?” Harley questioned unsure of the younger woman’s relationship with the ghostly criminal. 

She had red hair, which contrasted brightly with her purple uniform. It bore resemblance to Gentleman Ghost’s suit but she wore a skirt with black leggings and purple boots. Her cape went to her ankles. She had blue eyes and two gold hoops adorned her ears. 

“Student. but, I’ve graduated from his training and I wanna start wi-“

Doctor Psycho was late. He stepped toward the group looking for something. 

“..has anyone seen my fucking AirPods?” He asked, crudely. 

“Psycho. Glad you could join us, this is Spectacle. She’s new.”

Spectacle let out a tiny squeal when she saw him. 

“Oh my gosh! Doctor Psycho!!” She levitated over to him and clapped her hands together adoringly. 

“Had no idea she could fly. “ Harley said tilting her head. 

“I’ve followed your work in psyonics ever since you hypnotized that sorority into driving off that cliff! Totally genius villainy.” 

At first Psycho looked a little annoyed but quickly let his lip curl into a grin when she called him a genius. Well now. 

“Aw.Shit. Good thing she’s not his type.” Queen of Fables muttered. 

“Honestly anything with a vagina and a pulse is his type.” Clayface muttered back. 

“I honestly did the world a favor. We need less stuck up bitches takin’ up space.” Psycho grinned hoping this would upset her. 

“Totally agree. They denied my pledge. What a bunch of ugly stupid hookers. “ she put her hands on her hips and tossed her hair. “I was planning on burning their house down but you beat me to it! “

Everyone was..a little disturbed at how...perky she was about murder. Sure they were all “bad” but her tone made it creepy. 

She stood next to Psycho as Harley walked over to her. 

She pulled her away from Psycho. 

“Soo..Spectacle’s powers are ghost-based. She can phase through walls, teleport, raise an army of the undead and she also has these really cool twin pistols that can shoot this really awesome purple fire..and levitate .Apparently.“

“Spectral Fire. It can actually do harm to your soul..” she smiled. 

Harley walked back over to the group and started talking. 

Spectacle was paying attention but no blood was going to Psycho’s ears. 

Psycho looked her over. Liking what he saw. A redhead, beautiful legs, an ass and a set of set of tits you could do Shakespeare off of. 

“How uh... how old are you?” He asked raising a brow. 

“22. I’ll be 23 in June.” She chuckled. 

“..You’re just a baby~” he smirked. 

She bristled. 

“Spectacle!” Harley barked. 

“Yes, Harley?” She shook back to reality and hovered over to their boss. 

“ Get your shit and move into your room.” She said with a hand on her hip. 

She nodded and hovered toward the large pile of purple suitcases by the door. 

“H-Hey! I can help you with those!” Psycho eagerly said before Harley grabbed his collar. 

“Clayface will help you.” Harley said. 

“Ah, Yes! COME My dear! Regale me of your phantasmagoric escapades with Gentleman Ghost.” 

She smiled back at Psycho before hovering over to Clayface. 

“Oh yeah I am totally gonna smash that..” Psycho mused. 

“No. You’re not. You cannot fuck her, Psycho.” Harley commanded. 

“Why the hell not?!” He slipped out of her grasp and stood angrily. 

“Because it would screw up the group dynamic. She wouldn’t be my henchwoman. She’d be your girlfriend. And we DO NOT need that here.” Harley got down at his level and stared at him. 

“Pff. Girlfriend? What am I a lesbian? I planned on hitting it and quitting it.” He dusted off his shoulder. 

“Even worse! And newsflash, Asshole. She has dead-people powers. If you pissed her off enough by booty calling her she could probably kill you.” 

“Whatever. She’s an infant when you compare her to me!” He said dismissing her off with a wave. He’d fuck her if he wanted. 

He’d do it just to show her he could. She was clearly into him. Although...it wasn’t really clear why. But he wasn’t going to question it! A hot young redhead was interested in him.

Who was he to judge? 

“And then after that he wanted me to drink poison so I would die and he’d make me his ghost-bride. I’m a virgin so I’d be a virgin ghost and he wanted to pop my ghost-cherry. Total creep.” Spectacle said hovering along beside Clayface. 

“Betrayal. Romance, the occult! It’s a story for the ages my dear!” He said putting her bags in front of an empty room. 

“Thanks for carrying my stuff. Maybe we could work on a power move together. I think you’d make a great voodoo doll. All the best are made from clay.” 

“I’d love nothing more my ghastly ghoulette.” Clayface said taking a bow. 

She chuckled and dismissed him with a wave. 

Wow. Extra much? 

She waved her arm and her room set itself up. Faux fur purple trim soon filled the space. 

She grinned finding her lingerie. 

Making a plan for tonight. 

Psycho was attending to his own plan. He walked in with a drug store bag. 

“..There had better not be condoms in that bag,Psycho.” Harley scolded. 

She could not deal with a toxic relationship in her crew. The entire purpose of her crew was to get out of one. 

Spectacle was powerful but she was impressionable. Just like she used to be. She had to prevent another cycle from even starting. 

“Fuck off, Quinn. It’s my excema prescription. Like -I- would be considerate enough to even wear one for a woman. HAH.” He said. Lying. 

“I guess that’s true..”

There were condoms in this bag but there was also lube...and his excema cream. 

He slipped into his room. It was covered wall to wall with diagrams of the brain. 

At about 1:00am that night he lit some candles and put the good sheets on his bed. He was setting the mood. 

He took off his clothes and crawled into bed. Smirking as he sent a telepathic thought to Spectacle. 

“...Wake up, Baby~ This bed is awfully cold all by myself~” 

He thought if it offended her she’d come confront him about it and he would hypnotize her into sleeping with him. Or if she was into it it wouldn’t be so much work. A win either way.

She showed up at his door wearing a purple robe. Her hair was down. 

He opened the door with his mind to find her standing there. 

“Hello, Dollface. What kept ya?” He grinned seeing the look in her eye as she walked towards his bed. The door closed and locked itself. 

“Hello, Handsome..” she said discarding her robe. She wore a shapely black teddie that you could see everything through. 

“If I wasn’t so horny I’d be super suspicious that you’re into me..but there’s not much blood going to my brain right now..” he purred out as she crawled over to him. 

“What’s not to like?...You’re a genius..you have incredible taste in suits...you have great hair..Mm...and when you treat women like shit it really turns me on..” she said leaning on him to kiss his neck. 

“I’m so tired of guys being scared to take the reigns. I shouldn’t have to question if you have balls or not.” She put a hand to his groin and he bit his bottom lip. “I want a man that can tell me to go to hell but give me heaven in the sack..” 

He had an arm wrapped around her. 

“Did you see The cunt incident?” He asked smirking. 

“Both of them...turned me on both times. Especially when you said it to Wonder Woman. She is a cunt..but most women are..” 

It was delightful how much she hated other women. 

“..Ya want me to drag you to filth, Baby?” He asked kissing her lips. 

“Fuck yeah..” she whimpered and kissed back. 

Meanwhile at Ivy’s penthouse. 

“He’s going to fuck her. I can feel it.” Harley said. 

“So? She’ll probably like it. Girl’s a FREAK. Word on the street is she got down on Gentleman Ghost’s invisible dick.” Ivy said watering her plants. 

“Yeah but she reminds me so much of me when I was younger. She’s gonna get chewed up and spit out..” Harley lamented. 

“More like chewed out and spitting up Psycho’s-“

“Ew. Stop.” 

“If they wanna fuck just let them fuck Harley. She’ll get bored with him and when she stops having sex with him it’ll be fun to see him throw a nice guy bitch-fit.” 

Harley sighed. “Maybe your right. She’ll get bored..” 

Meanwhile..

“Holy FUCK! Yes! God SHIT you are so good at this!” Psycho screamed out as Spectacle gave him a blow job. 

“Are you suuure you’re a virgin?” He said tilting up her chin. Raising a brow.

“Bitch Villanesses tend to lie about that kind of thing.” He breathed out. She kept her hand busy while she talked. 

“It’s true~ No dick has ever, ever been in there. I wanted it to be special ...I wanted the man who pops it to be worthy of being my Daddy~” she purred out gently kissing his ear. Making the most delicious little moans. 

He smirked, chuckled and then slapped her face. She moaned out loudly. She enjoyed that. 

“...You obviously don’t respect your Daddy enough to wear something a little less whorish. “ he tore off her teddie. 

“I gotta earn YOUR pussy? Hell no, Baby. You gotta earn MY cock. You want this inside ya? You gotta degrade yourself. Show me you want to be my baby-girl more than ANYTHING. Even having dignity..” he kissed her. 

“Yes, Daddy. Daddy I’m a miserable cunt. I’m terrible. Oh fuck slap me again!! Please!!” She begged. 

“..Get me off first.” He chuckled. 

Harley walked back to her crew’s hideout and saw everyone at Psycho’s door. 

“Guys what the fuck? It’s 3:00am.”

Everyone shushed her. 

“Spectacle and Psycho are having a rather....intimate evening.” Clayface said awkwardly, trying to whisper. 

“Nnn..Baby I’m gonna cum. Where do you want it?” He groaned out. 

She kept her mouth busy and rubbed at her throat and he grinned. 

“You nasty little thot.” He said letting out a loud groan, slamming into her mouth. 

They laid on the floor, seeing stars, panting. 

“So what, ya gonna bitch at me to get you off now?” Psycho whined. 

“I came when you slapped me.” She said scooting over to lay her head on his chest. 

“What a weird little mama..”


End file.
